The Cat
by whatkindofnameisvolta
Summary: It was a strange Thursday when Dean Winchester met Castiel Milton in a cemetery. AU. Loosely based on a true story. Destiel Pre-slash. 1 mention of past!megstiel


**Based on a real life experience! (Though of course I embellished it)**

It was a strange Thursday when Dean Winchester met Castiel Milton...

It wasn't a monthly trip, it wasn't even an annual event, but sometimes Dean would go and visit his Mom's grave and just remember her. Today he was accompanied by his friends, Jo, Charlie and Ash, and his brother Sammy. They were also visiting loved ones in spacious Cemetery in Lawrence, Kansas. Whilst it was an obviously sad event, visiting their dearly departed family, none of them openly wept. They had grieved in their own time, over the years, and now they used the opportunity to update their relatives on what was going on in their lives. Charlie for example had been telling her mom about Dorothy, the girl she had met online.  
>Now though they were heading out of the tarnishing cemetery gates, maybe to get a burger at the Roadhouse.<p>

Charlie was telling Jo and Sam the finer details of being the Queen of Moondoor, and how she hoped that Dorothy was into LARPing, when it happened. And it (almost) caused Dean to jump out of his skin.  
>A figure stepped ominously out from behind a stone angel and blocked their path. Whoever they were bathed them in shadow.<p>

"May I borrow your cell phone?" The broad shouldered figure was directing this question at Charlie who was showing something to Sam on her device.  
>"No offence but who are you?" She said, staring nervously at the stranger.<br>He, other than having a voice deeper than a well, was about their age 20's, about Dean's height and carried a large, fluffy, squirming cat.  
>"Castiel Milton, I need to call my brother about this cat," he said this deadly seriously though his face scrunched up in affection as he looked down at the grumpy feline in his arms.<br>They stared at him for a moment. Then Sam said what they were all thinking.  
>"Why?"<br>"He is homeless. Now, please, can I borrow a cell phone?"  
>Charlie gave an apologetic smile, and held up her phone: "No signal, sorry dude." Then for some reason she turned to look at Dean. Dean sighed. He was not a huge cat fan, they made him sneeze and this one in particular looked like it was in sordid need of a wash.<p>

"Sure dude, knock yourself out," he said, handing his phone out to the guy, Castiel. He watched as the cat was shifted from one arm to the other then as the guy and the cat took a step back to make the phone call. Despite the illusion of privacy given by the 3 metres it was still easy to hear Castiel's conversation with his brother.

"Hello Gabriel. I am borrowing a man's phone. No, I'm not…answering that. Nor that question. I am calling about a cat… Is that Balthazar?" Dean took a moment to wonder at the trio of names he was now presented with and what their parents had been on when they had named them. He also had the time to note the embarrassment coating Castiel's face.

"Please pass the phone to Balthazar. I am not 'getting tired' of your 'teasing' I just wish to ask about this cat I have found and think that Balthazar would be in a better frame of mind to ask since you are making-" Cas turned even redder and practically whispered the next few words, "'lewd' comments about complete strangers when its none of-" He took the phone away from his ear as even Dean heard the sound of the phone on the other end of the line being wrestled with.

"-Balthazar. I was walking past the Antique shop as usual and once again I found the ginger tom cat sitting on the wall. He does not look like he's been fed in a… I just wanted to check. Thank you Balthazar, I will stop by at the pet shop later today. I knew I could rely on your support, I hope Gabriel isn't too… How does my relationship with Meg enter into this conversation? Can you and Gabriel please stop commenting on my love life and consider that this is a serious matter and not something to be viewed as a means to your joint campaign to set me up with complete strangers."

If it was possible his impression of a tomato became uncanny as Castiel's eyes darted in Dean's direction, Dean felt for the guy he really did, especially as the man's face turned mutinous. Sammy had once tried setting him up with Jess's yoga instructor Lisa and, though it had been nice, it had just made him feel…odd. However this time, by the sounds of this side of the conversation, the mysterious Balthazar and Gabriel were trying to set Castiel up with…him?

"Please don't call me that. If you don't stop setting me up I will get Anna or Alfie to set your ringtone's to every Celine Dion song I can think of and you can tell Gabriel that I am not afraid to send Kali his Casa Erotica collection."

Dean bit the inside of his cheeks at the serious/annoyed expression on Cas's face (when had he become Cas?) but also found himself nodding in approval at the, that is if the loud reactions on the other end of the phone were to be believed, weighty threats the blue-eyed trench coat was handing out. The Celine Dion threat was a little weird but sending a guy's porn collection to their girl was a seriously intimidating threat. This guy, Dean could grow to like. He definitely wouldn't say no to a date, if Cas wasn't completely opposed to dating strangers and only opposed to going out with people his brothers set him up with. The intensity on the man's face which spoke of a driven and focussed conviction as he spoke to his brother was brilliantly juxtaposed with the bad-tempered cat snuggled into the overcoats folds. Thus Dean got to see both sides of this intriguing man and, coupled with the dark hair and killer jawline, Dean approved.

Beside him he heard Sam shift and Dean just managed to turn quick enough to see him send Jo, Ash and Charlie and nudge and a knowing look in Dean and Castiel's direction. Now it was Dean's turn to blush as he realised that his checking out of Castiel hadn't been subtle enough.

"I'm still bringing the cat home… yes just the cat, I warned you Gabriel, I will tell Kali. Yes see you later, no I won't go get-" he lowered his voice "- him, Celine Dion remember. Goodbye Balthazar, Gabriel."

He hung up with frustration practically rolling off of him. Dean cleared his throat.

"Everything okay, Cas?" Castiel's head tilted to one side as he handed the phone back to Dean. His head was still at an angle as he rearranged the cat once more in his arms.

"Yes, thank you. My brothers eventually agreed that this cat needs a home," he looked down at the squashed face in a fond manner, "they took a little persuading as their minds were otherwise occupied." He blushed again.

"Did you just blackmail your brother with Celine Dion?" Charlie said with awe in her voice, she and Jo had been trying to find more inventive ways to blackmail their honorary brothers as of late.

"He has an unhealthy hatred of the movie Titanic, he has on numerous occasions claimed that 'the god-awful Celine Dion song makes him want to smite himself'." Even the air quotes were adorable, Dean thought.

"Sounds a bit dramatic?" Sam said, in a questioning tone.

"Both Balthazar and Gabriel are prone to dramatics, Gabriel more than Balthazar but as hedonists they both have their moments."

The 6 of them, 7 if you count the cat, stood there awkwardly for a few moments.

"Thank you again for the usage of the cell phone, it was extremely helpful," Cas nodded at them, a small smile appearing on his face in gratitude. Then he nodded his head again and turned around to make his way out of the cemetery.

"Well that wasn't strange," Jo said.

"Preach sister," Ash agreed, making his voice heard for the first time in what seemed like an age.

Sam's eyes were narrowed at Dean, who was staring at the retreating figure. Then when Dean asked him what he was looking at, he raised his eyebrows and said, "Go on Dean, you can catch us up at Ellen's."

Dean spluttered for a few moments but once Charlie started staring at him in the 'go on you dumb moron' way that Charlie had perfected for whenever Dean was being especially emotionally stunted he huffed theatrically to save his reputation and started to walk up the path.

Once he was out of his friend's vision, and when he saw Cas in the distance, he broke into a jog. He caught up with him by the Library.

"Hey, dude," the guy turned around questioningly and Dean was suddenly struck with blue, "Uh I'm Dean."

"Hello Dean?"

"I was wondering if I could get your number or something, it's just you seem fairly cool and I'd like to maybe go on a date-"

"I don't have a cell phone."

"No of course not, I'll just-"

"But this is my email address."

"Dude you don't know me? I could be anyone" Dean didn't know why he was saying this, he _wanted_ to get to know the guy.

"You have to have faith Dean, I could also be 'anyone'," there was the smile again.

"I guess, so… me and my friends are going to The Roadhouse for a burger, you want to come?"

"I would love to, burgers make me happy, I just have to drop off the cat first."

"Sure, okay, meet you there in 30minutes?"

"We have an appointment, I'll see you there Dean."

"Sure, see you there Cas."

Dean watched as Cas walked down the road with a huge smile on his face. Then he realised he probably shouldn't have made their first date in a place with all his friends.

Well, he thought, at least he wasn't meeting the duo that was Gabriel and Balthazar. Now they sounded like trouble.

**Okay in real life a girl came up to my group friends, holding a cat, asking to borrow a phone to call her mom about said cat. In real life nothing remotely interesting happened though. So I decided to make it Destiel.**

**Please review**

**whatkindofnameisvolta**


End file.
